Kukai the Matchmaker
by PurpleMusic
Summary: Mashiro Rima is in love with Fujisaki Nagehiko. What happens when she decides to get some help from Souma Kukai, Nagehiko's matchmaking best friend? Will she end up with Nagehiko, like planned, or will she fall for someone else?
1. The deal is on!

**Kukai the Matchmaker**

_**Author's note**_: Hi! I'm usually a Rimahiko fan, but then when I searched up for Rimai, I found this cute fanfiction. It's called **RimaXKukai Rimai Opposites Attract**. The author is** Kira161, **and this fanfiction is inspired by her ;p Rima and Kukai are my favourite Shugo Chara! girl/boy characters, and since I really liked Kira161's fanfic, I decided to write one too C:

_**Pairing**_: KukaixRima

_**Summary:**_ Mashiro Rima is in love with Fujisaki Nagehiko. What happens when she decides to get some help from Souma Kukai, Nagehiko's matchmaking best friend? Will she end up with Nagehiko, like planned, or will she fall for someone else?

_**Warning:**_ May contain HEAPS of cheesiness.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

**_Chapter 1- The deal is on!  
_**

Rima's POV

I love him.

Dreamily, I stared at the number one heartthrob of the school.

Fujisaki Nagehiko.

"Mashiro!"

I snapped back to reality, and faced my teacher, who was staring sternly at me.

"Here?" I said, not sure if she was taking attendance or not.

She glared at me. "Detention. After school."

Then she went to bully another kid. Sigh. This is my life. It sucks, doesn't it?

"Were you staring at Fujisaki-san again?" whispered Amu, who was sitting next to me.

Hinamori Amu is my best friend. She knows about my crush on Nagehiko, and is about the only person who really understands me. Luckily for her, she's got the could practically get ANY guy she wants. Even Nagehiko.

I gave a soft nod, my cheeks red. Why do I have to have like, the biggest crush on Nagehiko? And here, I thought I wasn't like those fan girls. But at least I keep my crush secret, not like them, who go screaming his name whenever he walks into the room. I do have a reason for my love though. It wasn't just because of his looks. I admit, he is pretty hot, but I can get any other hot guy. This guy was different.

You see, people sometimes call me "The Ice Queen". I don't blame them. Whenever I get shy, or nervous, I act very cold towards others. Well, I am shy and nervous most of the time, which makes me cold most of the time. I act very stuck-up, spoilt and conceited. My stare is practically like "ice" to others.

But then, there was this time when I tripped over. All the other students just walked by, eyeing me, afraid to help me, in case I give them "the stare". But Nagehiko was different. He helped me up, and just gave me a friendly smile.

He wasn't afraid of my title as "The Ice Queen". Not one bit.

Right now, Nagehiko probably couldn't remember the memory. But I can. Clearly.

It sucks when you love someone who doesn't love you back, right?

* * *

**_Break Time_**

"You really ought to stop doing that," Amu said, concerned about my well-being.

I sighed. "If I could, I would, but I can't, so I won't."

"But really, your grades are lowering because you're not paying attention to class. You're paying attention to HIM!"

She is so...Mum-like sometimes. "Aw, thanks, MUM."

Amu glared at me. I stared back.

"Fine. Do what you like. But I tell you, you ought to fix this somehow," She finally gave in.

I glared at her. "How do you expect me to do that?"

"I don't know!"

Suddenly, there was a loud noise.

"KUKAI! NAGEHIKO! KUKAI! NAGEHIKO!"

What on earth? I stared wearily, and then blushed when I caught sight of Nagehiko. Amu noticed, and rolled her eyes.

"Wait a minute..."

I faced her, wondering what's with her sly face. "What?"

"You'll stop staring if you're TOGETHER, right?"

I glared at her. "Probably...but that's never going to happen. Stop rubbing it in."

"Shut up, Rima. You see that guy next to ho,?"

I inspected the guy she was talking about. Judging from the shrieks, I assumed his name was "Kukai". Well, Kukai was actually really hot. Messy brown hair, and clear emerald eyes. His smile was the cutest thing about him though.

After inspecting, I turned back to Amu. "What about him?"

"He's a matchmaker, and Nagehiko's best friend!"

This was going nowhere. "So?"

"And you call ME the stupid one! He can get you and Nagehiko together!"

I stared at her. Then thought about it. Her idea was making a bit of sense. That is, if Kukai really was a good matchmaker. I grinned.

"That's a good idea,"

She grinned proudly. "EXACTLY! Here, I'll go ask him to talk to you,"

"Wait! A-"

But she already left. Darn. If only she gave me some time to PREPARE on what I had to say to Kukai.

It's not easy just telling random people who you like, right?

* * *

Finally, after a lot of protesting from the fan girls, Kukai was at our table.

There was some glaring from the girls, but then they switched their attention back to Nagehiko, who was still standing there. His face screamed "KUKAI YOU TRAITOR! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THESE!". I feel sorry for him.

"Yo, Mashiro,"

He finally acknowledged my presence.

I stared at him. "Souma,"

"So, Hinamori said you had to talk to me,"

I nodded, and then turned to where Amu was. To my shock, she was GONE! What a traitor. She left me alone with THIS.

"Hinamori left a while ago. You didn't notice?"

I shook my head dumbly. "Whatever."

"Well...what did you have to talk about?"

Instantly, my cheeks turned red, and he noticed this.

"Why are your cheeks so red? Are you in love?"

I glared at him, my face burning. "Shut up."

"So that's what you wanted to talk to me about! I'm a matchmaker, after all."

Embarrassed, I turned the other way and mumbled, "It-was-Amu's-idea,"

"Well, it's a Hinamori-like idea, after all. How about this?"

I turned back to him, irritated. "What?"

"I help you, you help me."

He expects ME to help him? "I don't have money."

"Not money. Matchmaking."

I glared at him. "If I knew how to matchmake, I would of done it with Na-I mean...my crush already!"

"Hey, it can only be you. You're the only one she hangs out with"

What? "The only one she hangs out with...Only Amu hangs out with me. You like Amu?"

"You're quick."

Once again, I glared at him. "Shut up. Well, I'll try and help you. As long as you help me with...uhh..."

"With...?"

I blushed furiously. "With...Na...Na...Nagi..."

"Nagi? Nagehiko?"

Hearing his name made me all fluster. "Er...uhmm..I mean! Uhh..."

"So you do like him," He gave a grin, which made me feel all weird inside.

I nodded dumbly. "Shut up."

"Don't worry, I'll help with Nagehiko, you help with Hinamori. Deal?"

Well, it's the only way.

He extended his hand, and I took it. Then we shook.

It gave me a frightful tingly feeling. I don't think I've ever been in contact with any boy before.

Then he gave me another grin. "Well, that settles it. See you around, Mashiro!"

I gave another dumb nod. "Sure...Souma,"

He strolled away, and then I gave a little grin as I realised what happened.

If everything works out...

It looks like I might have my future with Nagehiko after all.


	2. Dancing

**Kukai the Matchmaker**

_**Pairing**_: KukaixRima

_**Summary**_: Mashiro Rima is in love with Fujisaki Nagehiko. What happens when she decides to get some help from Souma Kukai, Nagehiko's matchmaking best friend? Will she end up with Nagehiko, like planned, or will she fall for someone else?

_**Warning:**_ May contain HEAPS of cheesiness or may be overly cliche.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Shugo Chara!

_**Chapter 2- Dancing**_

_Kukai's POV_

I whistled happily as I ran next to Nagehiko. We were currently in the middle of gym class.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked me supsciously.

I grinned. "Well, I found a way to get Hinamori!"

"Oh. The girl you've been crushing on for...like, 1 week?"

Geez. "It isn't the time that counts,"

"You sound like my great grandmother,"

I glared at him. "She must be very wise then, just like me."

"People called her the lunatic in our family,"

I gave a laugh. "Well, aren't you going to ask how?"

"Fine. How?"

With a thumbs up, I replied, "I got her best friend, Mashiro Rima, to matchmake us together!"

"Mashiro Rima? She's called the Ice Queen or something, right?"

I nodded.

Nagehiko thought, a weird look imprinted on his face. What was wrong with him? Usually I can read my best friend, but this time, I finally found some sort of mystery about him.

"What is wrong with you?"

He glared. "Don't say it like that."

"Am I supposed to show care?"

He rolled his eyes. "If you're a friend, probably."

"Honestly. Leaving the work up to me."

Nagehiko gave another roll of his eyes. "Good job for your VERY HARD work, Kukai,"

"Thanks!" I gave him a beam.

At that moment, Hinamori and Mashiro came out. I instantly blushed at the sight of Hinamori.

Nagehiko was somewhat staring at me, a bewildered look on his face.

"CLASS! LISTEN UP!"

We all turned towards our teacher.

"We are going to do dance for 5 weeks in order to prepare for the School Prom!"

I groaned. I HATE dancing. Nagehiko's eyes were shining though. Well, he IS taught to dance whilst he was little after all.

"You can choose your partners now!"

Now a stream of girls ran towards Nagehiko and I. I noticed that a stream of boys went towards Mashiro and Hinamori.

"DANCE WITH US, NAGEHIKO-SAMA!" "KUKAI-SAMA, I WANT TO DANCE WITH YOU!"

I love how they put "sama" at the end of our names.

* * *

_Rima's POV_

Meanwhile, Amu and I were trying to shoo away the boys. Obviously, Amu didn't want to hang out with them anymore than I did.

Suddenly, I had a brilliant idea. "Amu, come with me,"

Before she could say OK, I grabbed her hand anyway and called out, "MAKE WAY,"

All the boys instantly made way for us.

I walked with Amu to Kukai and Nagehiko, who stared at us.

Unfortunately, the girls won't budge, so I tried sending a look to Kukai that I wanted to talk to him, and he somehow got it. He whispered to Nagehiko a bit.

"Now girls, please move aside," Nagehiko stated with sparkly smile that made me want to go "I LOVE YOU!" along with the other girls.

All the girls instantly moved aside.

I dragged Amu towards the two guys. "Let's be partners,"

Kukai stared at me, and I stared back. Finally, he figured out the plan and grinned. "That sounds great! Hey, Hinamori, want to be my partner?"

Hinamori just smiled and nodded, but mostly because I pinched her. Kukai and Hinamori walked off together.

"I guess that leaves us,"

The only thing I could do was nod dumbly.

"Do you want to start?"

I nodded.

All the girls and boys groaned in unison, before going off to find someone else.

"I-I'm not too good at dancing though..." I murmured, and Nagehiko actually heard.

He gave me a gentle smile. "That's okay!"

Nagehiko, in one swift motion, grabbed my hand and suddenly, we began to dance.

It was weird. I wasn't even THINKING. It seemed like Nagehiko made all those who he danced with naturally talented as well.

I blushed as I stared into this innocent brown eyes. "Y-You're...good."

IS THAT ALL I CAN SAY? I mean, it was basically what Amu was saying, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't like Kukai yet!

"Ahaha! Sorry! I really suck, don't I?" I heard Kukai say.

Amu probably shook her head furiously. "No! You're really good! I'm the one messing it up!"

"Nah, that's not true!"

The pinkette gave a laugh. "It is! I've hardly ever danced before!"

Then they went rambling on. If only Nagehiko and I could have a conversation like that.

"You're doing great too," replied Nagehiko, smiling his killer smile once again.

I gave another blush. "O-Only because of y-you.."

"That's not true. You have your own radiance,"

I shut up, mostly because I was sure I would stutter like mad.

We continued to dance until I heard a shriek. AMU! I instantly stopped, and spun around to where my best friend was.

She was on the ground, flat on her face. That must hurt. I immediately gave an accusing glare to Kukai, who just waved his hands "SORRY!" frantically.

I freaking trusted him with MY Amu.

"What on earth happened?" asked the teacher.

Kukai rubbed his head. "I-I forgot to catch her whilst she was spinning,"

"Well, we should make sure she's okay. I don't trust you with her anymore...Fujisaki! Please accompany Hinamori to the nurse's office,"

Fujisaki nodded. "Yes, Ms."

He turned towards me and gave me a wave before running off. "See you, Mashiro-san,"

I gave another blush, but that all ended when Amu and Nagehiko exited the gym.

"Mashiro, do you mind being Souma's partner?"

I glared. "He's going to injure me too!"

"I'm sure he learnt from his mistake,"

Annoyed, I stomped over to Kukai and glared at him, muttering a "You ruined my time with Nagehiko..."

"S-Sorry, Mashiro! I suck at dancing, you know..."

I glared at him. "I've noticed,"

We stood there for five seconds, when Kukai suddenly grabbed me and started to dance.

"What on earth?"

Kukai gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry! It's just that...we don't want to be standing around forever, do we?"

"Well, you'll have to pay for that...incident,"

The matchmaker sighed. "Fine,"

We danced some more, and realised his dancing really did suck. I'm not an expert, but compared to Nagehiko's...awful. His timing was so wrong, and he couldn't keep in beat!

He stomped on my foot for the 8th time.

"Kukai,"

He looked at me. "Sorry,"

"You suck."

The boy gave a glare. "Hey! I know I suck already!"

"I don't know what Amu was thinking when she was dancing with you,"

Kukai sighed. "I know..."

"You fail with her. At least learn how to dance."

He put on a gloomy face, but I didn't care. "It's going to take me serious work to get you two together,"

Kukai nodded. "You don't take pity on anyone, do you?"

"I'm not that weak,"

He glared at me. "I'm not weak!"

"Sure."

Why the hell was it more easier talking to Kukai than any other boys I've known?

"But you know..."

I stared at him. "What, you retarded douche-bag who can't dance?"

"Geez. But I'm not sure if I truly love Hinamori or not..."

With one swift motion,I kicked him in the shin.

"OW!"

Everyone turned towards us, and I said in a deadpan, "Sorry, I accidentally stepped on your foot. I didn't realise I was that strong,"

"Geez..." Everyone resumed to what they were doing.

I gave a sadistic smile to him. "Continue what you were saying. If I don't like it, I'll thrust my hand into your mouth and pull out your tongue as a reward."

"U-Uhm...Well...I don't want to anymore!"

I rolled my eyes. "Just kidding. Hurry up and tell me,"

"Okay! Well, I only liked Hinamori for a week...and its kind of like one of those out of nowhere crushes..."

A tick mark appeared on my forehead. He only liked Hinamori FOR A WEEK? "You know what..."

"What?"

I swung my leg up and hit his private part. "Say an Ow, and I'll do it again,"

"O-I mean...Haha..."

Then I got back into dance position. "Your reward."

"Y-You said you were just joking..."

I rolled my eyes. "I said I was just joking about THAT reward. Why would I want to get my hands all disgusting with your saliva?"

"R-Right..." He said, and then murmured, "So freaking violent..."

I heard up my hand, which was curled up into a fist. "What was that? I didn't hear you properly,"

"I said that you were a v-"

I interrupted him. "Oh my, this hand looks ready to punch someone in the face today,"

"I-I said that you were a violet! Pretty, ehehe?"

I smirked, satisfied. "I'm not sure I want to be compared to a mere flower, but okay,"

Kukai gave a nervous laugh.

* * *

_Nagehiko's POV_

I stared at them. Rima and Kukai.

Amu and I had just gotten back from the nurses' office. She was fine, so we decided to come back.

That's when we both saw Rima and Kukai dancing, talking together. They both looked...really happy.

"Don't they look happy?" Amu said, smiling a tad.

I glanced at her and nodded. "Yeah..."

"I've never seen Rima so comfortable with any other boy!"

Another nod. "Yeah..."

"Well, it looks like we're partners then, right?"

Why can't I stop nodding? "Yeah..."

"Aren't you going in then?"

I finally made my last nod. "Alright then."

We both walked in, and got into our positions.

During the whole lesson, my eyes never strayed from Rima and Kukai.


	3. Phone Call

**Kukai the Matchmaker**

_**Pairing**_: KukaixRima

_**Summary**_: Mashiro Rima is in love with Fujisaki Nagehiko. What happens when she decides to get some help from Souma Kukai, Nagehiko's matchmaking best friend? Will she end up with Nagehiko, like planned, or will she fall for someone else?

_**Warning:**_ May contain HEAPS of cheesiness or may be overly cliche.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Shugo Chara!

_**

* * *

Chapter 3- Phone Call**_

_Kukai's POV_

"Look, I'm really sorry."

Rima glared at me, and gave me another smack on the head.

"Geez, it's not my fault I spilt the tea!"

The little blonde gave another glare. "But you did it in front of NAGEHIKO,"

"I'll make up for it!"

Rima considered, and then nodded. "Fine. Hurry up. We haven't even made a single move on them."

"I'll think about it."

My 'client' gave another happy nod. "Get onto it, kays?"

She is so happy like that.

"Get onto what?"

Rima and I had a sudden panic attack, until we realised it was just Nagehiko. Well, Rima was still spazzing, but I stayed cool because he is my best friend.

I shot Nagehiko a grin. "Oh, she wants me to get onto buying medicine for her,"

"Medicine? What for?"

I shrugged casually. "Her diarrhea issues."

Nagehiko raised his eyebrows a bit, and gazed at the still-spazzing friend. To tell you the truth, I've always regarded Rima as some sort of heartless girl, as she didn't seem to like ANYONE. But to think she was actually hiding her feelings...I have a more positive overview of her.

"She seems different from her cool and collected self,"

I gave another shrug. "Must be the diarrhea side effects or something,"

"Oh, I see. Are you sure its diarrhea?"

I rolled my eyes, and glanced at Rima. "Oi, I'll go get your medicine for your diarrhea now, okay?"

"Y-Yea..." Rima gave a short nod, and now she was frozen stiff.

I'm actually surprised. It'll be so easy to play pranks on her this way! But then I thought what would happen when she snapped out of it, and grimaced.

"AHAHA! Mashiro, you're so funny! I was just kidding!"

Nagehiko gave a chuckle himself. "Oh, it was just a joke then,"

"Riiii~ma!"

I knew that voice from anymore. Hinamori Amu...I spun around, and my eyes sparkled at the sight of her. Dayum, she looked hot. Oh, what the freak did I just say? I'm supposed to be cool...

At that moment, Rima snapped out of it and turned around to receive Amu's hug.

Well, witness the power of friendship, right?

After a few seconds of hugging, they released their embrace and turned to face us.

"Kukai! Nagi! Hey!" Amu smiled radiantly at us.

Rima decided to ignore me though. "H-Hi, N-N-Na...gi,"

She has to stop stuttering! Then, her eyes fully desperate, she turned towards me, pleading.

"WE SHOULD EXCHANGE PHONE NUMBERS," I stated loudly.

Amu beamed. "That sounds great! Here, what's yours, Kukai?"

* * *

After switching numbers, the bell rang for Period 5.

Rima and I had all our classes together (scary, right?), so we decided to head over to the drama room. Amu and Nagehiko went to their own separate classrooms as well.

"SO...what's the big deal about phone numbers?"

I gave her a victory sign. "At least you have Nagehiko's number now, right?"

"Yeah but...what am I meant to do with it..."

She's so cute when she's not vicious. "Well, if Nagehiko and you talk a lot, you might discover you have similar interests, right? Then Nagehiko would like to talk to you more, because he knows you both like the same things,"

"I see!" Rima's eyes sparkled. "Tell me what he likes!"

I rolled my eyes. "No,"

"Why not?" She glared.

I gave another roll of my eyes. "Because it will be no point if you only fake your interests"

"Are you trying to lecture me on love?"

"Are you trying to lecture me on lecturing you on love?"

"What?"

"I don't know."

We both strolled in, and everyone glanced at us, then resumed to what they were doing. We were always together now, for some reason. Maybe it was because we could tell each other instantly if we had an idea.

At first, everyone was shocked, because we never hung out before, but as time passed, it was a usual routine for them. I wonder if they will spazz if we don't hang out together anymore. The only time we don't hang out is at lunchtime.

"OK! EVERYONE, PERFORM LITTLE SKITS AMONGST YOURSELVES WITH A PARTNER FOR STARTERS!"

Rima rolled her eyes. "You're my partner"

"What?"

She glared at me. "You heard me."

"What did I do this time?"

She stared at me, as if trying to send me a message. It didn't really reach to me. Realising this, Rima decided to smack me on the head.

"We're starting the skit already! YOU START, DIPSHIT!"

I rubbed my head. "Make it clearer then...So violent..."

"What was that?" Rima appeared next to me, her eyes gleaming maliciously.

Uh oh.

"I said...uh...you are so good at acting!"

She tossed her hair back and gave me a smug look. "Well of course. I'm naturally talented at everything, aren't I?"

"Except for sports..."

Rima stared at me, a funny smile on her face. "Do you want to know what I say about that?"

"Not really?"

She rolled her eyes again. "I'm not giving you a choice."

"But you said it in a form of a question..."

The petite blonde gave another glare at me. "Shut up, Kukai. When did you become so observant?"

"F-Fine. Tell me, what do you say about that?"

A smug look came across the girl's face. "Well...I say..."

Suddenly, she leapt back, sprang forward, spun around in the air and kicked me hard in the face.

It sent me sprawling to the ground. She's strong for a little girl... "Ow..."

"You should be saying Ow. Now tell me, would a person not good at sports be able to kick that hard?"

"Well, you just showed that so ye-"

"And if you do not get it, I'll show you again for an example, just in case you didn't feel or see it properly."

"...No. You are very good at sports."

She stared at me triumphantly.

"I thought so."

* * *

Rima's POV

After school, I said bye to Kukai, and rushed off to go home straightaway.

Why am I in such a hurry?

To call Nagehiko! Duh.

So I rushed home, and realised my parents weren't home. YES! That's good. I instantly walk in, and picked up my home phone, seeing my mobile was nearly out of battery.

That's when my home phone called. Who could it be?

I picked it up. "Hello?"

"It's Kukai."

Oh. Him. "Oh. You."

"Disappointed?"

I wanted to give him a glare, but you can't really do that over the phone. "No. Shut up. Yes. Bye."

"Wait!"

I sighed. "What, you idiot?"

"Don't call him now, call him in 5 minutes. That's when he usually comes home."

Weird..."How would you know? Stalker much?"

"No, Rima. I'm his best friend."

I gave him a heated glare...ish. Well, I gave the phone a heated glare. "I'm Amu's best friend, and do I look like I know what time she goes home?"

"What time does she come home?"

I answered instantly. "4:10pm."

"See?"

He pisses me off. "SHUT UP. You tricked me!"

"...No, I didn't."

What an idiot. "Whatever! It's been nearly 5 minutes now. GOOD BYE."

"Wait, Ma-"

"Bye!"

I hung up, but for some reason, I was actually smiling. What on earth? It must be because I am about to call Nagehiko. Yeah, that's it.

After dialing Nagehiko's number, I nervously waited for him to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

I smiled nervously. "H-Hi, it's uh...R-Rima..."

_"Oh, hey Rima!"_

My heart gave a little yelp of joy. "H-Hey! Um..nice..nice...nice weather?"

_"Yep, it's just the perfect weather! I'm guessing you like fine days?"_

I love how he is so nice, even though I'm being such a weirdo. "Y-Yeah! L-Love them! What things do y-you l-l-love?"

_"I love many things! Such as dancing, do you know how to dance?"_

Hesitantly, I decided to tell him the truth. "Um. Not really. B-But I love watching dancers!"

"_I love watching dancers too! They're just so graceful, and they put you at peace, you know?"_

I nodded, although he couldn't see. "Y-Yeah! I totally get what you mean!"

"_I wish I could be like them one day…I want to be able to dance, and put the audience at peace,"_

He had…such a dream? Nagi is such a kind person! "I-I'm sure, you'll be able to do it, Nagi,"

"_I hope so! That's why I'm practicing. What do you want to do?"_

…What do I want to do? "I'm not sure…but I want to do something that will affect the audience in a positive way, just like you!"

"_You already do that, Rima-chan,"_

I blushed, and thanked the heavens that he couldn't see me right now. "R-Really?"

"_Yep! So I'm sure you'll have no problem doing it again in the future,"_

"T-Thank you…Nagi…"

"_It's no big deal, Rima. It's true, after all,"_

I blushed heavily again, but the blush instantly disappeared as soon as I heard the door slam.

"Er…Nagi? I've got to go, see you!"

"_Okay. See you tomorrow, Rima-chan"_

"Bye!" I squeaked hurriedly and hung up.

My parents strolled in at that exact moment, and caught me holding the phone.

"WHO WERE YOU CALLING?" My mum hissed, narrowing her eyes at me.

I gulped silently. "M-M-My friend…"

My dad gasped. "What? You can't trust those so-called friends of yours!"

"No…they're really…really…good people…"

He ignored me, and turned around to my mum. "SEE WHAT YOU DID? Why didn't you warn her about other children before letting her go make friends?"

"I'm too busy at work to lecture her about those things! How about you, huh? All you do is laze around all day! YOU tell her!" My mum screamed back.

It's like this every day. They always fight. It seems like they're fighting over me, but I know that they're only fighting just to throw all their anger out. It just doesn't seem fair they have to do it on each other…they married each other, didn't they? Doesn't that mean they love each other? Why do they have to do it, and why in front of me?

"WHAT? You think I'm lazy? I MAKE MOST OF THE MONEY AROUND HERE!"

"You filthy liar! I'm the one working her butt off! You just sit around all day!"

"YOU DARE CALL ME A LIAR? OLD HAG!"

"OLD HAG? WELL, YOU'RE AN IDIOT! You have no right to be a father!"

"Yeah? IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO BE RIMA'S FATHER ANYWAY!"

That did it.

I stood back, my eyes watering.

He finally admitted it. He never viewed me as a child. I know people think it's no big deal, but family is meant to be close to you.

So why are we so far apart?

Gritting my teeth, I rushed past then and stormed out of the door.

"RIMA! COME BACK, YOU'RE GOING TO GET KIDNAPPED AGAIN!"

That's all they care about? Me not being kidnapped? It's not like they even care about me. They only care about the ransom money they're going to have to give.

If they don't give it, they're going to be regarded as selfish, so they have to.

That's all they care about.

I ignored them and headed to my secret area. Well, it's not really secret, but you would have to go through a lot of trees and forest to get to that one big main tree.

My crying place.

I pushed through the trees, not caring if I got lost. It's not like I would anyway. I was too familiar with this place. After all, I always went here to cry.

Never would I cry at home.

The main tree loomed ahead of me, and I strolled slowly over to it, before letting my legs drop to the ground.

That's when I cried once again, all alone.

No one could care. Not my parents, not Amu, not even Kukai.

They don't care about me at all.

* * *

Thanks to all those people who reviewed, I appreciate it ^.^


	4. Movie Date

**Kukai the Matchmaker**

_**Pairing**_: KukaixRima

_**Summary**_: Mashiro Rima is in love with Fujisaki Nagehiko. What happens when she decides to get some help from Souma Kukai, Nagehiko's matchmaking best friend? Will she end up with Nagehiko, like planned, or will she fall for someone else?

_**Warning:**_ May contain HEAPS of cheesiness or may be overly cliche.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Shugo Chara!

_**Chapter 4- Movie Date**_

_Kukai's POV_

I jogged slowly, considering it was raining right now.

Isn't it such a weird thing that it starts raining as soon as I reach this area? Now it's going to take a long time to get back.

Sighing, I was about to go back to where I came from, until I noticed a weird blonde fluff thing.

What was going on?

Curious, I followed the weird blonde fluffy thing, until it finally stopped at this huge tree. HUGE tree.

I'm amazed how it is able to get here so skillfully. There was so much forest!

Before I could go up to it, it started crying.

That's when I knew…it wasn't a weird blonde fluff thing. It was a girl. Or at least, it had a very girly cry.

Yes, I can tell the difference between cries.

The blonde fluff looked familiar…like hair…and there's only one person in the world that could have that big lump of blonde waves…

"Mashiro?"

She looked up, and instantly I knew I was right.

Her eyes seemed to have lost the bright gold. Well, it was still gold, but the redness around it seemed to have dulled the colour.

But her face was still recognizable, even though I never thought that Rima would cry.

I mean, could you blame me?

She'd always seemed so confident about herself, and it didn't seem like she'd have anything to cry about.

But what was she crying about?

Nagehiko? It can't be though…Nagehiko wouldn't blow her off on a phone call.

"Kukai" she flatly stated.

My face softened. "Are you okay?"

"Do I LOOK okay?"

Normally, I would be pretty annoyed, but instead, I just walked up to her, knelt down and wrapped my arms around her.

I know…what was I thinking?

The first thing I noticed…was that she was so cold.

"Mashiro…it's okay. You don't have to tell me" I murmured as I embraced her tighter.

She paused. "Does that mean 'you don't have to tell me but I would rather you do'?"

"Yeah, you got me" I gave a laugh, even though it didn't seem right.

For a minute, she didn't say anything. I stayed silent as well. It wasn't really an awkward silence…for some reason, it seemed comfortable.

"Do you like your family?"

I glanced at her because of the sudden question. "Well, my brothers are so annoying and keep asking me to go on errands for them…"

"That means they love you…they're just showing it in a slightly unusual way…"

Huh? "What do you mean?"

"They have the time to annoy you, right?"

I nodded. "Well, it's not like they're super busy or anything"

"But at least they take their time to do these things…"

Where is she going with this?

"I was kidnapped once,"

I gaped at her. What sudden information! "W-What happened after that?"

"My parents paid the ransom money and I was freed…but it was not the kidnapping I'm sad about…It's about my parents…"

Her parents? "What about them?"

"They fight with each other now. Every day…in front of me…it's like they don't even care about me…it's like they only care about the money they're going to have to give if I'm kidnapped again…to be honest, it doesn't feel like family,"

I hesitated. "…Do they fight over you?"

"They don't fight over me…I guess you could say they fight about me though…"

My eyes closed as I unconsciously ran my fingers through her hair. "This might sound deep coming from me…but I think they still love you…They just fight too much with each other that they have just forgotten…how to love,"

"That IS deep coming from you," She giggled.

I laughed as well. "I know…that's why I said so,"

There was another comfortable silence, and I wondered if my words made her feel better even in the slightest.

"I think you should show them…how to love again,"

She blinked. "How?"

"I don't know…confront them, show them your love for them,"

Rima smiled. "Well, I could do that…"

"That's good". I grinned back at her.

The blonde girl rested her head on my shoulder. "Thanks Kukai,"

"Huh?"

She gave a soft smile. "You made me feel better, dimwit,"

"Oh...You're welcome," I responded.

We stayed in that position for a few more minutes.

"Well, if you need me, just call," I finally said.

She gave a swift nod. "Okay,"

"I better be going,"

Rima gave another nod. "Bye Kukai,"

I stretched my arms as I stood up, and then strolled to the nearest tree.

"See ya…Rima,"

She didn't say anything for a minute, so I wondered if my saying Rima was weird.

I ignored it and then ran deeper in, before I realized something.

"RIMA! I'M LOST!"

There was a giggle, before she was suddenly beside me.

"I knew you would be," She smirked.

_

* * *

Rima's POV_

_The next morning_

I laid in bed, thinking about last night. Especially about what happened with my parents afterwards.

When I got home, they got all cross at me, but then I slapped them. I know, I have guts. I explained what I was feeling, and they surprisingly listened.

My mom cried after I finished.

She was still the sentimental one.

They both looked at each other, and then at me before saying "I had no idea you felt like that, Rima"

That's when I knew everything was going to be okay.

And it was.

I had hugged them, and that was basically a sign that we had all made up.

That's why I had to thank Kukai. That's what is on my mind right now.

And the fact that he called me Rima…

My cheeks grew red, and I instantly knew there was something wrong with me.

Why should it matter that he called me Rima anyway? Nagi calls me Rima! Why don't I care more about that?

I sighed, and then glanced over at the phone.

That's right…that's how I can thank him!

* * *

Kukai's POV

I gave a drowsy groan as I picked up the phone, which had been ringing constantly for the past minute.

"Hello?"

"Wake up, idiot. You're going to the movies, at 3, the local one." Rima informed me, without even saying a hello.

I was kind of shocked at the sound of her voice."W-W-What? Why?"

"Just hurry up. It's 2:45, retard!" So much for helping her yesterday.

Another sigh was given from me. "Okay, fine."

"Good. You better be there, on time! You can't keep a lady waiting. And…wear something good, okay? It's a date."

I gasped. "WHAT? A DATE?"

"Get your hopes up, loser. Now hurry up!" Rima barked, and then hung up.

A date? With Rima? What? Why? When? Where?

Okay, I know when and where (possibly what as well), but why?

This was weird…I got up straight away, and began to browse through my closet.

"Kukai! Over here!"

I glanced over to where the sound came from, and then noticed something.

It wasn't just Rima. AMU WAS THERE AS WELL?

Suddenly, it all made sense.

"Hey," I greeted them as I jogged up to them.

Rima gave an irritated sigh. "Let's get in already. You're watching a horror movie, okay?"

"WHAT? HORROR MOVIE?" Amu suddenly shrieked.

She shrugged. "It's what I bought tickets for."

"Uh…why a horror movie?" I asked, glancing at Amu and wondering about her health.

Rima gave another sigh. "Let's just get in already."

We all went over to the counter of the entrance to the movies.

"Here," Rima said in a bored voice as she showed the woman her tickets.

The woman gave a satisfied nod, and then let us through.

I glanced over at Amu, blushing slightly.

"Alright…here, this place," She shoved us in a room with the number 8 on it.

Amu glanced at her ticket, and I glanced at mines. We both compared them, and realized Amu was in between Rima/me.

Rima gave a face that showed pure smugness, and dragged us to our seats.

"Sit down, you two."

Amu sighed. "Rima, you're so demanding right now, it's scaring me"

"…That's good! Practice for the actual movie,"

We both sat down, as Rima forced us to, and then she finally sat down as well.

That's when the movie started.

Let's just say it was very weird. There were thunder sounds everywhere, and then the scene showed a graveyard.

A guy started ambling up to the grave in the centre.

That's when a hand suddenly crept out, and grabbed the guy's leg. The guy started screaming in terror, and then was smashed into the ground.

Amu was screaming in terror, exactly like the guy.

And to think it was only the opening scene…

Then a text appeared, saying "100 years later…"

Okay, I'm not sure why this is so scary? It's not scary at all!

"You know what guys?" Rima suddenly whispered.

Amu turned around, shivering. "Y-Y-Y-Yes?"

"I-am-so-scared-I-need-to-go-to-the-toilet" She stated in a monotone, which made me sweat drop.

If you're so scared, at least at like you're afraid!

Amu, of course, was too horrified by the movie to notice this, and just gave a nod to dismiss Rima.

Rima happily strolled out, but gave me a wink saying "Let me know how it goes" before heading out.

That's when I finally processed everything.

I was alone…with Amu.

Suddenly, she gave a yelp, drawing my attention back to the screen.

Now it was a girl with many scars and bandages who was shown. She had a strange eye; it didn't have any colour besides white. Amu must have found this extremely terrifying.

"AH!" She yelled again and clung onto me.

I gave a sappy, idiotic smile as she kept clinging onto me.

"She's going to die!" Amu screamed as the girl strolled up to the very same grave as it was 100 years ago prior to the time in the movie.

"Shut up!" another guy in the cinemas scolded her.

Amu gave a little whimper, and I gave her a pat on the head.

"Don't worry, Hinamori, it's going to be alright"

Amu nodded stiffly as she kept her eyes glued to the screen.

The girl suddenly took a knife from her pocket, and stabbed the grave. But as she did, blood came splattering out of her eye. It was actually quite disgusting to see all the blood (the creators really overused it).

The pinkhead beside me kept shaking her head furiously as she held onto my hand (which made me smile) whilst I wondered what was wrong with the movie.

I didn't get it at all.

Maybe it's because I'm a guy?

Yeah, probably.

_

* * *

2 hours later_

The movie finally ended. Let me say, it wasn't scary at all, but I couldn't say that to Amu.

"T-T-That was so scary!" Amu remarked as we both strolled out of the cinemas together.

I nodded, although I didn't agree with her. "It was pretty…uhh…bloody"

"I know! I think I'll get nightmares tonight!"

Like a good gentleman, I hugged her. "Don't worry; I'll be here for you,"

"T-Thanks Kukai! You're a good friend!" She smiled at me.

I returned it. "Thanks, you are too."

"I'm sorry I had to damage your body by holding onto it so much!" She apologized.

I inwardly snorted. Keep holding on to it all you want, Amu.

"Don't worry, you didn't do such a thing!" I comforted her.

She gave a sigh of relief. "That's good! Well, I better go now, Kukai!"

"See you at school tomorrow, Hinamori!"

"Okay…wait! Do you want to sit with Rima and me at lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure!"

"That's good! You can bring Nagi, in case Rima complains! See you!"

"Bye!"

She ran out of my sight, and then I instantly let a dopey smile spread across my face.

"Stop smiling, you look hideous,"

I dropped the grin instantly, and sweat dropped at Rima. "Sorry,"

"Well, did you enjoy my little plan?"

Enthusiastically, I nodded. "Thanks, Rima!"

"I knew you'd like it!" She did that smug look thing again.

I sweat dropped again. "I'm sitting with you tomorrow, by the way,"

"YOU'RE BRINGING NAGI, RIGHT?"

Nodding, I replied, "Yeah! Well I really think we can work this out, you know?"

"What?"

"Nagi with you, Amu with me," I explained.

"Ohh, of course we can. We're ultimate matchmakers,"

I grinned. "Yep!"

"Oh, and Kukai?" I turned to her wondering what she wanted.

She blushed a bit, which was a rare sight. "Thanks, Kukai. For yesterday night…"

I stared for a bit, and then grinned.

"Anytime, Rima,"

She returned the smile.


	5. New Student

**Kukai the Matchmaker**

**_Pairing_**: KukaixRima

**_Summary_**: Mashiro Rima is in love with Fujisaki Nagehiko. What happens when she decides to get some help from Souma Kukai, Nagehiko's matchmaking best friend? Will she end up with Nagehiko, like planned, or will she fall for someone else?

**_Warning:_** May contain HEAPS of cheesiness or may be overly cliche.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Shugo Chara!

**_Chapter 5- New Student  
_**

"Hey!"

Rima spun around, and smiled at her best friend. "Hi Amu,"

"Guess what?"

The blonde cocked her head. "What?"

"A NEW STUDENT!"

Rima sighed. "Don't want to hear it."

"Why?" Amu whined, pouting a little bit.

Of course, Rima is never the type to fall for pouts, even though they're really cute, like Amu's. She just gave a snort, and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Hinamori! Mashiroo!"

"What happened to calling me Rima?" Rima stared with wary eyes at Kukai.

"Well, it'll be strange if I called Hinamori by her last name, but you by your first name, right?" Kukai answered, smiling brightly.

Amu sweat dropped, and then smiled brightly. "Hi Kukai! It's alright, you can call me Amu,"

"H-Huh? N-No need, I-I don't even know you that well!" Kukai laughed sheepishly, and Rima sworn that she could have seen a faint blush on his cheeks.

The pinkette giggled. "Just feel free to call me Amu whenever you feel close enough!"

"Ah, okay," Kukai gave another faint blush.

Rima rolled her eyes. "Alright, Kukai. What do you want?"

"Can't I just come over to say hi?"

She raised an eyebrow. "No, Kukai. You should know me better than that,"

"Yeah…you're not an ice queen, you're some sort of violent ninja princess or something!"

A tick mark appeared on Rima's foreheard. "What was that?"

"I said you were a princess,"

Rima glared, and punched Kukai in the stomach.

"Ow!"

The blonde gave a sly smirk. "That's what you get, dimwit."

"Ughhh…"

"Are you okay?" Amu questioned, staring worriedly at Kukai.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine!" Kukai quickly regained his posture, smiling brightly.

Rima gave another roll of her eyes. "So? What do you want?"

"Finee, I wanted to tell you guys something"

She sighed. "About some gay new student?"

"Uh, new student. Yeah,"

Rima glared at him. "NO. I don't care about new students at all,"

"Fine…"

The blonde was about to hit him, but then noticed a special person walking towards them. "Kukai! It's Nagi!"

Amu turned around. "Oh! It is,"

"Hello, Hinamori-san, Mashiro-san, Kukai. How are you all?" Nagehiko popped up and asked whilst smiling politely at the same time.

Rima turned into a statue.

Amu grinned. "Haha, I'm fine!"

"Fine, I suppose," Kukai shrugged.

Nagehiko turned to Rima, who was still being a statue. "Mashiro-san? Are you okay?"

"YEAH! I'm fine! Aha?" Rima sweat dropped at her answer.

Nagehiko didn't seem to mind, and smiled. "That's good. Did you hear about the new student?"

"N-No. What's happening?"

Kukai and Amu winced and muttered, "Oh, so go hear it from Nagi, but not from us,"

"Shut up," hissed Rima, but then smiled brightly again as she faced Nagehiko.

Nagehiko chuckled. "Apparently it's Tsukiyomi Ikuto,"

"So?"

Kukai rolled his eyes. "Don't you get it? It's THE Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

"So?"

Amu laughed. "She's never interested in affairs. Well, Tsukiyomi is a famous violinist!"

"I bet his music sucks like crap,"

Kukai glared. "No way! I don't usually like all that violin stuff, but it really does sound good!"

"He is known for being professional in playing the violin" stated Nagehiko.

Amu rolled her eyes. "I actually haven't heard him before. But being famous must be a big deal, right?"

"You haven't heard him before?" questioned Kukai and Nagehiko at the same time.

Rima sighed. "Neither have I, obviously."

"Amu, you sure?" The two boys stared curiously at the pinkette.

The blonde gave another sigh. "As usual, no one cares about me,"

"I care about you,"

Rima spun around, to come face-to-face with a…extremely hot, she must say, tall blue-haired guy.

But she was never to be swayed by good looks, and instantly turned into ice queen mode. "…You're ugly. Get away from me,"

"Quick personality change much?" The boy smirked, running his fingers through his silky looking hair, "I'm obviously not ugly. Look at all these girls,"

Rima hesitantly glanced, and almost fell down in terror as she noticed half of the girls staring at him adoringly with hearts in their eyes. The other half? That's right, they were seething in jealousy that Rima, the ice queen, was talking to him.

She turned back around to face the weird boy. "I'm not like them,"

"I can tell," He gave a laugh.

Amu stared. "Are you Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

"Why yes I am," Said one faced Amu, smirking at how famous he must be.

The pinkette kept staring. "You sure do look like the mysterious kind,"

"And you sure do look hot," Ikuto leaned closer, his eyes narrowing seductively.

Kukai and Nagehiko stood in silence. "Uhhh…?"

"Stay away from MY best friend, loser," Rima leapt in front of Amu, her eyes narrowing as well, but this time in ferocity.

Ikuto gave another chuckle and regained his posture. "Just testing her. She does look hot though. You look…like a short blonde Mary-sue chibi doll who is constantly sad and depressed for some reason,"

"I-I am not a short blonde Mary-sue chibi doll…" hissed Rima as she glared at him.

The blue-haired boy shrugged. "You gotta admit, you are a midget."

"I would harass you, but then I wouldn't want those fangirls on me," Rima shot him a look which should terrify most people.

He grinned. "Scared now?"

"No way on earth, you ugly fugly strange haired kind-of-boy who looks too lanky!"

Kukai gave a laugh. "Geez, Rima. The only kind-of-boy here would be Nagi!"

"Kukai…" Nagi sweat dropped.

A tick mark grew on Rima's forehead, and she kicked Kukai in the shin. "Shut up! Don't insult Nagi! He's my friend!"

"Why, thank you Rima-chan," Nagi smiled brightly.

Rima gave a heavy blush, and smiled as sweet as possible. "W-Welcome,"

"You look demented in that smile," Ikuto decided to comment.

The blonde gave a huff and returned to glare at Ikuto once again.

"Well…this is fun?" Amu questioned herself, and then sighed. "Come on people, don't want to be late for class,"

As if on cue, the bell started ringing at that moment.

* * *

"Students, we have a new pupil to join us. Come in, Tsukiyomi-san,"

Rima sighed. He wasn't so wonderful at all.

Amu glanced over at her best friend. "Are you having the hots for Tsukiyomi?"

"What? No way. In fact…I think you two go well together," Rima remarked back.

The pinkette blushed furiously. "W-What? How?"

"Well…you guys have strange and odd coloured hair…"

Amu sweat dropped. "Thanks Rima,"

"That's not it. It's just that I have the feeling you guys sort of connect. Well, might be just me," Rima sighed, but then realized what she was doing.

Wasn't she supposed to be helping Kukai? Darn. She hoped her statement didn't cause Amu to have wild thoughts about Ikuto.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto here. I play the violin,"

Amu rolled her eyes. "What a bored-sounding voice,"

"Well, I wouldn't be too glad to be here either,"

The teacher smiled at Ikuto. "Well, as you're new, we must find some sort of partner to accompany you and show you around! Of course, I'm sure everyone will try to volunteer because of the fact you're hot, but anyway…Hinamori Amu!"

"Umm…yes?"

Mrs. Yuu gave a grin to Amu. "Since I can trust you to not go wild over Ikuto, please, will you be his partner to show him around?"

"No way,"

Her grin dropped. "Why not?"

"I'm not doing anything with him."

She sighed. "Hinamori-san…Please?"

"No,"

Mrs. Yuu stared at Amu. "No one else can do it,"

"He can do stuff on his own, he's not a baby"

The teacher was about to open her mouth, until Rima cut in.

"Amu. I want to get to break time,"

She sighed. "Obviously I can't do this!"

"Come on, Amu. I have honey cookies."

Amu blinked. "What are you suggesting?"

"Well, I don't know, I'll share them with you?"

The pinkette was trying her best not to squeal. "H-Huh."

"Of course, it'll be hard to do if we'll never get to break time because two people kept quarrelling…"

Amu winced. "W-Well…"

"I suppose that means I'll have to eat them all by myself at home…"

The pink-haired girl sighed. "Whatever. I'll do it. No big deal."

Rima gave a grin and watched with a smirk on her face as Ikuto sat down next to Amu.

Now break time can come faster.

* * *

"I am not going to explain everything, so here's a map!" Amu handed Ikuto the school map.

Ikuto sighed. "Fineee,"

"Good. Now that we're settled, I'm going to head off,"

She was about to walk off, until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"AH!"

"Amuu, don't leave me," Ikuto snuggled his head up to her.

She blushed, and tried to push him off. "Get off me!"

"Noopee, never,"

Rima gazed at the two, and then decided to break it up.

"Stop it, you perverted horny weirdo thingy,"

Ikuto pouted, and then let go of Amu. "Let's do that again sometime,"

"No way in hell," seethed Amu, glaring ferociously.

Rima stared. "Shouldn't someone be thanking me?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks Rima!" Amu shot her a sweet smile.

Rima grinned, and then turned back to Ikuto. "By the way, perverted-horny-weirdo-thingy, do you want to sit with us?"

"What? What are you asking, Rima?" Amu wailed.

The blonde sighed. "I'm trying to be nice, Amu. He's going to be lonered,"

"Um, Rima? He's famous, and popular."

She shook her head. "You don't get it Amu. Do you want him raped by those wild fan girls? Even I don't have such a cruel heart,"

"Oh, you care so much about me." Ikuto chipped in.

Amu glared at him. "Shut up, or I'll let you get raped!"

"Geez," Ikuto rolled his eyes.

Rima sighed. "So?"

"Fine. Being raped doesn't sound good,"

Rima smirked. "I agree,"

The three strolled over to their table, making small chat and a few arguments.

"Why is Ikuto there?" Kukai asked, blinking.

Nagehiko smiled. "Remember? Amu was assigned Ikuto's partner. Therefore, they probably agreed to sit together,"

"Actually, Amu was convinced to get rid of him at first," Rima stated.

Kukai laughed. "Oh, Amu!"

"Strange crew," Ikuto murmured, but sat down anyway.

Amu glared at him as she took a seat as well. "Hey! I love everyone in my crew,"

"You do?" questioned Kukai innocently.

Rima quickly punched Kukai in the arm and whispered, "As a friend, dipshit," in his ear.

Kukai gave an "Ow" and then mumbled, "Aw. My hopes were getting higher,"

"You're so dumb," Rima rolled her eyes, not bothering to lower her voice.

Amu blinked. "Kukai isn't dumb!"

"I guess you're kind of dumber,"

The pink-haired girl gave a sheepish laugh. "WELL! At least I'm not dense, right?" **(A/N: In my story, Amu is not dense so shut up about any OOC remarks)**

"I'm not dense!"

Amu pouted. "But Kukai is,"

"Hah?" Said one munched on a LCM bar as he spoke.

Nagehiko gave a stifled laugh.

"Eheh.." Rima smiled as she noticed this.

Ikuto stayed silent, and kept staring at them.

Amu noticed, and decided to remark. "Why aren't you talking, Ikuto?"

"Can't be bothered," He murmured, and rested his head on the table.

The pink haired girl stared for a bit, and then shrugged. "Ah well,"

Rima stared worriedly at the two as she noticed the relationship between them once again. She glanced at Kukai. He didn't seem to notice a single thing.

Well, hopefully all ends right.

Kukai with Amu, Rima with Nagehiko.

Just like a fairytale.

_

* * *

After School_

"How could I say no? She's got a love like woe, girl's got a love like woe," Amu sang as she skipped down the footpath.

Yeah, she's a teenager with a heart of a child.

Amu gave a little twirl around, smiling happily. "I kinda feel like it don't make sense, because you're bringing me in, and you're kicking me out again,"

The pink haired girl giggled, glancing up at the sun. Today was a beautiful day, she noted. She wished that she would never have troubles, just like now.

If only that was possible, right?

Suddenly, she noticed a weird figure in the distance, lying on the ground. Curious, she decided to edge closer. She noticed that the body seemed to be breathing heavily, and looked like it was in a lot of pain.

Her jaw dropped as she realized who it was.

What the hell was Tsukiyomi Ikuto doing on the ground?


	6. Journey to Love

**Kukai the Matchmaker**

**_Pairing_**: KukaixRima

**_Summary_**: Mashiro Rima is in love with Fujisaki Nagehiko. What happens when she decides to get some help from Souma Kukai, Nagehiko's matchmaking best friend? Will she end up with Nagehiko, like planned, or will she fall for someone else?

**_Warning:_** May contain HEAPS of cheesiness or may be overly cliche.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Shugo Chara!

**_Chapter 5- Journey to Love  
_**

Amu gaped at Ikuto for a few minutes, and then realized what was happening.

"He must be in trouble,"

She thought for a moment, and then decided to carry him to her house. Unfortunately, he was unbelievably too heavy for her. Well, Amu has never been too strong or good at sports. Guess she was going to have to drag him.

"Ugh, see how much trouble you give me?" She murmured, as she placed her arms on his shoulders.

Amu sighed and started to drag him.

"Why do I even bother?"

* * *

Ikuto felt in a daze. What was happening?

He opened his eyes in a slow manner, until he realized something. This was not a familiar place. Pink and white? Definitely not his room.

But why was he here anyway? He struggled to remember. Oh yeah, that's right, he collapsed on the ground after trying to walk home from school.

Could someone have found him and tried to carry him back?

Instantly, he knew he was in deep trouble. It was most likely a girl's room, based on all the teddy bears and girl stuff in the room. That meant…it was probably a fan girl.

Oh god.

He wanted to move, but he was too tired. All he could do was lie there on this very comfortable thing…which was probably a bed.

Ikuto started to spazz out in his mind, until the door swung open, revealing a very familiar figure.

"Amu?" He murmured.

It had to be, right? He didn't know anyone else with stunning golden eyes and pink hair that might as well be made out of silk.

Well, Rima had golden eyes, but she definitely didn't have pink hair.

"Yeah, that's me," He heard her annoyed tone as she strolled over towards him.

He blinked. "Why am I here?"

"Better here with me than with a fan girl, right?"

He sighed. "Yeah…"

"Eat this,"

Ikuto tilted his head. "Taiyaki?"

"Yeah. Taiyaki. I bought it just then,"

He took a bite and then licked his lips. "How'd you know I like chocolate?"

"I didn't,"

Ikuto shrugged. "Kay then,"

Amu stood in silence as she waited for Ikuto to finish his taiyaki.

When he finally did, Amu grasped his shoulders. "You, are going to answer my questions, okay?"

"Depends on what they are,"

The pink head gave a menacing smile. "No depends. EVERY QUESTION, you will answer."

"Why do you want to know so much about me?"

Amu blushed and shrugged. "I care, okay?"

"But…"

She turned her head the other way. "I care for anyone, okay? Even if they're perverts."

"Really?"

Amu hesitated, and then nodded. "Yeah, don't get the wrong idea."

"Okay, fine. Shoot,"

She grinned. "Why were you on the floor?"

"I just, stumbled over." Ikuto replied, as coolly as he could.

Amu would have believed it, but he looked like he was breathing heavily. "No one that just stumbles over would breathe so heavily,"

"The heart attack of my carelessness made me,"

She narrowed her eyes in an accusing manner "Sure. Now tell me the truth,"

"It is the truuuth," He slurred the last word.

The pink head glared at him. "Sure it is,"

"Okay, it's not"

She grinned. "I knew it! So, what's the truth?"

"Not telling,"

Amu gave a sigh. "I'll give you one more bag of taiyaki"

"Okay,"

The pink head gave a satisfied grin, and Ikuto instantly realized he had fallen for her bribe.

Darn.

"So, what's the truth?"

Ikuto sighed. Better get it over and done with. "My superior"

"What about him?"

He paused before continuing. "He doesn't let me rest. It's one concert after one concert"

"Eh? No breaks?"

"No breaks"

Amu tilted her head. "So you're only here for another concert…?"

"Yeah. I'll most likely leave afterwards"

She sighed. "What a hard life. Who's your superior?"

"Kaozumi"

Amu thought for a second, and then handed Ikuto a piece of blank paper. "Give me your phone number"

"I knew you couldn't resist calling me," Ikuto smirked and scribbled his cell phone number down before giving it back to her.

The pink head rolled her eyes. "No, Ikuto. I'm not like those other girls"

"That's a shame,"

Amu blushed. "What?"

"What?"

She shrugged, forcing the blush to go away. "N-Nothing"

"You sure?" Ikuto asked in a concerned enough voice to make Amu surprised.

She stared at him for a couple more minutes. "You're actually quite caring when I come to know you,"

"I'm always caring, _Amu_" He emphasized her name.

Amu gritted her teeth. "Or you're just the same old play boy!"

She turned around and was about to exit the room, and murmured "Just wake up at 9 tomorrow" loud enough for Ikuto to hear.

He blinked curiously, and then realized that Amu was up to something.

He gave a groan.

"Oh come on!"

* * *

_The next morning_

RING RING RING RING.

Something annoying was ringing…and it was right next to his ear?

Ikuto wearily opened his eyes, only to find Amu shaking the ringing alarm clock next to his ear.

He groaned.

"Amu, you can't damage a sick person's ears like that"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Ikuto. You're not THAT sick! Anyway, we're doing this to help your sickness! We're going…shopping!"

"What? Clothes shopping? No way!" Ikuto argued, now wide awake.

Amu gave a groan. "Okay, fine. We're going out for fresh air?"

"Are you just trying to get me out of the house? Was the shopping just an excuse?" The blue-haired boy narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

She giggled. "You got me! Now let's just go out!"

"Really?"

Amu blushed as she realized what she had said. "NO, not in that way! I mean, like, get out of the house!"

"What a shame" Ikuto gave a small pout, and then raised his eyebrows. "You just going to stay there?"

The pink haired girl tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I get it. I knew you loved me," Ikuto gave a wink to emphasis his point.

She blushed. "What? WHAT? How did you come to that stupid, false conclusion?"

"Because you're not moving,"

Amu kept staring with a confused face. "So..?"

"I'm getting changed…?"

Suddenly, it hit Amu, and she gaped before running out, yelling, "OH! SORRY! I didn't realize!"

"Don't worry Amu!" Ikuto called after her, "I'll let you watch anytime!"

He gave a chuckle as he heard her scream back, "NO WAY I'LL WATCH YOU!"

She was definitely amusing.

* * *

"We're at a park," Ikuto stated the obvious.

Amu nodded, beaming proudly. "It was my idea, just to let you know,"

"Yeah, I know. No one else could have thought of such a retarded idea,"

She glared at him. "I'm doing this to help you!"

"By bringing me to play with other little kids?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

They both turned to look at the mass of little kids filling the park. The majority of them were on the swings, slides and see-saws. Some were just playing in the sand-pit, trying to create lop-sided sandcastles.

The pink head sighed. "Never mind then. Let's go somewhere else,"

"Where to?"

She smirked. "Kaozumi's place."

* * *

Ikuto bit onto his taiyaki, and let the chocolate spread through his mouth.

Amu had once again bribed him with taiyaki in order to make him go to Kaozumi's house with her.

"You're such a stalker," Ikuto commented as he finished chewing, "How do you even know where Kaozumi's house is?"

She laughed. "I have connections. I'm also good at research, you know?"

"You mean, you're just good at stalking people," Ikuto corrected her.

"I'm not stalking anyone!"

"Kaozumi is a person, you know,"

"I know that!"

"Then you ARE stalking someone,"

Amu sighed. "It's going to be difficult dealing with you, right?"

"Nope. Only you say that," Ikuto responded, licking his lips.

She gave him a cross look. "See what I mean?"

"No. Oh, we're here," He added before she could say anything else.

Amu turned to the house, and gave a gape of awe.

"So huge!"

"That's what you get for being the superior of a famous violinist"

"Stop being so bigheaded"

"Oh okay. Ring the doorbell,"

Amu gingerly strolled up the front path, careful not to let her foot touch anything. When she finally reached it, she cautiously pressed the door bell.

Ikuto ambled up next to her in a careless way, totally opposite than what Amu had done.

They both waited for Kaozumi to finally come out.

And that he did.

He gazed sternly at the two, particularly Ikuto. "Tsukiyomi? What are you doing here? Concert issues?"

"No, this girl wants to talk to you," Ikuto replied coolly, and nodded his head towards Amu as a gesture to show who 'this girl' was.

Amu blinked. "O-Oh, hello, my name is-"

"Why don't we come inside to talk?"

She nodded. "Okay. Come on, Ikuto,"

"Whatever,"

* * *

"Well, my name is Hinamori Amu," She introduced herself.

Ikuto nodded. "You know who I am,"

"What brings you here, Hinamori?" Kaozumi questioned, his stern gaze never faltering.

Amu gave little hesitation. "I want to talk about Ikuto,"

"Ikuto? First name basis already?"

She blushed as she realized that they were, indeed, on first name basis. "Uh, it happened naturally,"

"No, it's because of our love-"

Amu kicked Ikuto under the table and finished for him. "Towards informality,"

"Oh. So? What is there to talk about Ikuto?"

She gave a glare. "I KNOW, that you have been OVERWORKING Ikuto WAY too much!"

"Overworking? Really? It's just a few sleepless nights"

Amu narrowed her eyes. "A FEW? A FEW? I FOUND HIM LYING ON THE GROUND, SICK, AFTER SCHOOL!"

"Calm down, Hinamori,"

The pink head sighed. "Sorry, but really, you should try to be nicer to him!"

"Do you really care that much?"

The question hit Amu suddenly. Why was she doing this? Did she really care?

"Well," Amu hesitated.

She decided to just say what comes into mind.

"Yes, I do,"

Ikuto shot her a surprised look. "Really?"

"Uh, what?" Amu blushed.

The blue-haired boy blinked. "Oh yeah, you care about everyone,"

"Yeah, that's right," Amu blushed.

Kaozumi stared at the two. He could easily see it. They, or Amu, were in denial right now, but he could clearly see the care between them. It hasn't reached the point of love yet, but he knew that it would, most likely very soon.

It reminded him of his younger years. He had been in love with Sanae. They both refused to admit it, until that fateful day under the cherry blossom trees.

Maybe, if Sanae hadn't been involved in the car accident, they would have lived a happy life. Not like him, right now, all lonely and unable to move on.

That's when he knew what he wanted right now.

"You two," He spoke.

Amu turned her head to him. "Yes?"

"Keep caring for each other,"

Ikuto blinked. "What?"

"Amu, stay clear away from any accidents that could cause young death,"

The pink head girl slowly nodded. "O-Okay?"

"Ikuto, you can have it. The rest you've been wanting. Stay here until you finally want to perform again. I will arrange for you to have a break from entertainment and the media"

The blue haired boy kept staring. Did Kaozumi have a personality change? "Thank you?"

"Well, you might still want to keep practicing so you won't-"He stated, until Amu cut him off.

She grinned. "Only for leisure though! He's only going to practice for leisure! No work or anything involved, okay?"

"Okay," Kaozumi nodded.

Ikuto finally decided to ask him. "Why though? Why would you let us do it now?"

"I just want you two to continue it,"

Amu tilted her head, confused. "Continue what?"

"The life Sanae and I once led, the one we were supposed to lead together,"

Ikuto sighed. "So cheesy,"

"That's all. If I know you two will be like Sanae and I, I'll be happy enough,"

"Okay! Don't worry! I will carry out Sanae and Kaozumi-san's expectations!" Amu grinned, her fist pumped up.

Ikuto sighed. "You don't know what life they led though,"

"Friendship and a life of care, right?" Amu blinked, smiling.

Kaozumi shrugged. "Somewhat like that. Well, you'll know soon enough,"

"Thank you, Kaozumi-san! I will continue to be Ikuto's friend!" Amu gave a cute beam to him.

Ikuto grinned. "I'm your friend now?"

"Shush! I'm doing this for Kaozumi!"

He rolled his eyes. "Sure, Amu, sure,"

Kaozumi smiled at the two.

He knew they were destined to be.

* * *

They both exited the home, satisfied.

Ikuto was grateful for Amu. "Thanks, Amu,"

"You're welcome, Ikuto" She grinned back at him.

It was strange how Amu was completely different from the rest. Most of the girls treated him like he was the best in the world, because of his fame and his looks. Of course, there were girls who didn't, like Rima. But Rima felt different to Amu.

Rima gave the vibe of being an acquaintance, but Amu gave off a different vibe. She seemed to attract him somehow, and treated him as a close friend. She helped him, even though she wasn't all over him.

He felt really close to her, even though he had just met her.

"Kaozumi-san is such a nice guy!" Amu gave a giggle.

Ikuto nodded. "I'm a nice guy as well, Amu,"

"No you're not!"

"I'm really nice,"

"PROVE IT! Do something that shows you're really caring!"

The blue-haired boy paused. "Amu,"

Amu turned towards him. "Yeah? Giving up already?"

"No," he smirked and then held her shoulders.

She blushed. "Are you going to hug me?"

"Yeah,"

The pink head girl laughed. "Ohh! That's not really-"

He leaned forward and enclosed his lips onto hers.

Amu's eyes widened. Was he…kissing her?

Ikuto didn't give any intention of stopping, or any sign of regret. It felt genuine. The pink-haired girl suppressed the urge to smile.

Instead, she closed her eyes, and returned the kiss.

* * *

Cheesy chapter xD


End file.
